This invention concerns exterior mirrors for vehicles, and especially an exterior mirror including a housing, a mirror or glass support and mirror element or glass body formed in separate modules which are connected to each other by plug type or locking connectors. In addition, the invention relates to the inclusion of energy supply wires or electrical conductors for electrically driven components which are integrated in the modules and/or in the plug type and locking connectors.
Prior known rearview mirror assemblies, and especially exterior rearview mirror assemblies have required the careful assembly of various components in a piece-meal and time consuming fashion. The present invention considerably simplifies the former style of conventional motor vehicle exterior mirrors typically used on passenger cars, vans, or motor trucks. In addition, because the exterior mirror is a vehicle part which projects from the vehicle body and thus forms the extreme lateral extension of a vehicle, the present invention also expands the functionality of the exterior mirror and takes advantage of its position on the vehicle.